starwarsfandomcom_sr-20200214-history
Del Rey
right'''Del Rey '''deo izdavacke kuce Random House specijalizovan za naucnu fantastiku i fantaziju. Poceli su 1977 godine kao deo Ballantine Books. Oni su izdali sva Star Wars izdanja osim u periodu od 1991 do 1999 kada je izdavac bila kompanija Bantam Spectra. Izdati naslovi * Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker, 1976 * Splinter of the Mind's Eye, 1978 * Han Solo at Stars' End, 1979 * Han Solo's Revenge, 1979 * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, 1980 * Han Solo and the Lost Legacy, 1980 * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, 1983 * Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu, 1983 * Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon, 1983 * Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka, 1983 * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, 1999 * Vector Prime, 1999 * Dark Tide I: Onslaught, 2000 * Rogue Planet, 2000 * Dark Tide II: Ruin, 2000 * Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial, 2000 * Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse, 2000 * Balance Point, 2000 * Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter, 2001 * Edge of Victory I: Conquest, 2001 * Cloak of Deception, 2001 * Edge of Victory II: Rebirth, 2001 * Star by Star, 2001 * Dark Journey, 2002 * The Approaching Storm, 2002 * Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream, 2002 * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, 2002 * Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand, 2002 * Traitor, 2002 * Destiny's Way, 2002 * Force Heretic I: Remnant, 2003 * Tatooine Ghost, 2003 * Force Heretic II: Refugee, 2003 * Shatterpoint, 2003 * Force Heretic III: Reunion, 2003 * The Final Prophecy, 2003 * The Unifying Force, 2003 * Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine, 2003 * Survivor's Quest, 2004 * The Cestus Deception, 2004 * MedStar I: Battle Surgeons, 2004 * MedStar II: Jedi Healer, 2004 * Republic Commando: Hard Contact, 2004 * Jedi Trial, 2004 * Yoda: Dark Randezvous, 2004 * Labyrinth of Evil, 2005 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, 2005 * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, 2005 * Dark Nest I: The Joiner King, 2005 * Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen, 2005 * Dark Nest III: The Swarm War, 2005 * Outbound Flight, 2006 * Republic Commando: Triple Zero, 2006 * Betrayal, 2006 * Bloodlines, 2006 * Darth Bane: Path of Destruction, 2006 * Tempest, 2006 * Allegiance, 2007 * Exile, 2007 * Sacrifice, 2007 * Inferno, 2007 * Death Star, 2007 * Republic Commando: True Colors, 2007 * Fury, 2007 * Darth Bane: Rule of Two, 2007 * Revelation, 2008 * Invibcible, 2008 * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight, 2008 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars, 2008 * The Force Unleashed, 2008 * Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows, 2008 * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel, 2008 * Millennium Falcon, 2008 * The Clone Wars: Wild Space, 2008 * Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor, 2008 * Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force, 2009 * Outcast, 2009 * The Clone Wars: No Prisoners, 2009 * Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice, 2009 * Omen, 2009 * Imprint, 2009 * Lost Tribe of the Sith: Skyborn, 2009 * Abyss, 2009 * Death Troopers, 2009 * Imperial Commando: 501st, 2009 * Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil, 2009 * Crosscurrent, 2010 * Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon, 2010 * Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth, 2010 * Backlash, 2010 * Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior, 2010 * Allies, 2010 * Clone Wars Gambit: Siege, 2010 * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance, 2010 * The Force Unleashed II, 2010 * Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory, 2010 * Vortex, 2010 * Red Harvest, 2010 * Knight Errant, 2011 * Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel, 2011 * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived, 2011 * Conviction, 2011 * Choices of One, 2011 * Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pantheon, 2011 * Ascension, 2011 * Riptide, 2011 * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan, 2011 * Shadow Games, 2011 * Star Wars: Darth Plagueis, 2012 * Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets, 2012 * Apocalypse, 2012 * Scourge, 2012 * Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith: The Collected Stories, 2012 * X-Wing: Mercy Kill, 2012 * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation, 2012 * Scoundrels, 2013 * The Last Jedi, 2013 * Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void, 2013 * Crucible, 2013 * Star Wars: Kenobi, 2013 * Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge, 2013 * Star Wars: Maul: Lockdown, 2014 * Honor Among Thieves, 2014 * A New Dawn, 2014 * Tarkin, 2014 * Heir to the Jedi, 2015 Otkazani romani * Dark Tide: Siege * Knightfall I: Jedi Storm * Knightfall II: Jedi Fire * Knightfall III: Jedi Blood * The Essential Guide to Episode I * Escape from Dagu * Untitled Boba Fett Novel * Imperial Commando 2 * Blood Oath * Mandorla * Sword of the Jedi Izdate referentne knjige * The Art of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, 1979, 1994, 1997 * Once Upon a Galaxy: A Journal of the Making of The Empire Strikes Back, 1980 * The Art of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, 1980, 1994, 1997 * The Art of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, 1983, 1994, 1997 * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, First Edition, 1984 * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, 1994 * The Essential Guide to Characters, 1995 * The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels, 1996 * The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, 1996 * Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays, 1997 * The Art of Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition, 1997 * The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology, 1997 * Star Wars Encyclopedia, 1998 * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons, 1998 * The Essential Guide to Droids, 1999 * Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace: Illustrated Screenplay, 1999 * Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace, 1999 * The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, 1999 * The Essential Chronology, 2000 * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition, 2000 * The Essential Guide to Alien Species, 2001 * Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide, 2001 * The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, 2002 * The New Essential Guide to Characters, 2002 * Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones, 2002 * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels, 2003 * The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology, 2004 * Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the SIth: Illustrated Screenplay, 2005 * The Art of Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith, 2005 * The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith, 2005 * The New Essential Chronology, 2005 * The New Essential Guide to Driods, 2006 * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, 2006 * The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film, 2007 * MAD About Star Wars: Thirty Years of Classic Parodies, 2007 * Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, 2007 * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, 2008 * The Essential Atlas, 2009 * The Star Wars Craft Book, 2010 * The Making of The Empire Strikes Back, 2010 * The Essential Guide to Warfare, 2012 * The Essential Reader's Companion, 2012 * The Making of Return of the Jedi,2013 Категорија:Publishing companies